Harry Potter and The Backwards Year
by Weirder Sisters
Summary: Harry and Draco switch places for a year. Can the curse be broken? Read, Review, and Find out.
1. The Switch

****

The Switch

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were arguing, again. About what,? Who's life was easier.

" You don't know what it's like to be me!" shouted Harry.

" Yes, Potter, It must be so harder being famous before you even know you're a wizard." contorted Draco. " Look at me! I'm Harry Potter." He added pulling his hands up to his chest, spinning around like an idiot. By this point, a large crowd had gathered to watch, laughing.

" Oh yeah, It must be so hard being a pretty boy." snickered Harry.

" You're right. I am pretty." replied Draco, flattering himself. " But you would never be able to keep up in my footsteps." he threatened, pointing one long, bony finger at Harry.

" I feel bad for you. Your father's in jail because he was a Death Eater, while my father died trying to save me. Pity yours would never do that.."

" Don't make fun of my father. I'm warning you." warned Draco.

" Don't make fun of your father, aye." fooled Harry. " Well, How about your mother. I mean, she's so skinny. Tell me something, does she eat less or barf more?"

" I warned you, Potter!" shouted Draco. He swished his wand out and said, " Crucio!"

But Harry pulled his wand out at the exact same time and Shouted, " Expelliarimus !"toward the on-coming beam of light. As the two beams collided, the lights flickered on and off, the grounds shook, and then everything that was in the Great Hall was touched by the silent shadow of the purple light. Then everything around Harry and Draco spun, quickly, while Harry and Draco were lifted into the air. Then, they came spinning down. As soon as their feet hit the hard floor, everything was calm.

" What just happened, Potter?" asked a frightened Malfoy, whom at the moment was not looking at Harry.

" I don't know. It might have been an earthquake." shrugged Harry.

" Interesting." said Draco.

Then, Harry and Draco turned to face each other. Draco's perfect pale eyes widened…Harry's face was taunt with confusion..

" Potter… you look just like… me."

" So, do you. You have my face and my body. But my mind is in your body."

" What do we do?" panicked Draco.

" We should tell Dumbledore… right away." answered Harry, heading towards the headmaster's office. As he walked, Harry ran a hand through his now bleach blond hair. " How do you live with your hair?" he asked, in disgust.

" That happens to be a very stylish hair-do, that I've had since I was two." Draco replied. " Besides, your hair's no wonder work, either. Look at all these knots." he protested, trying to untwine his fingers from the jet black mess on top of his head.

" That's because I can't tame it. What's your excuse?" giggled Harry.

" Very funny" remarked Draco, as they turned the corner.

The two soon came to a halt in front of a giant winged- gargoyle. Harry told it the password and it began to spin, revealing a spiraling staircase. The switched boys hopped on. The gargoyle stopped at the top of the cylinder-shaped tunnel. They slipped off.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his red cushy armchair, enjoying an extremely large book and a cup of tea.

" Professor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked up from the humongous book. " Yes, Harry?"

Harry explained their situation. When, he finished, Dumbledore remained very calm, and said, " This has only happened to two other students at Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor and Salazaar Slytherin. But, when they had put aside they're differences, the spell was lifted."

" You mean…"

Harry and Draco looked horrified.

" We have to get along!"

They both screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

( take it away, Dru "


	2. How do we fix this?

Okay. This chapter is really short, but it's for the good of the plot, I promise! The next will be longer, I swear! Well, the next one from me, that is.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, nada.  
  
666  
  
"What were we even arguing about in the first place?" asked an aggravated Draco.  
  
"You said that my life was easy." answered Harry, slamming down 'Simple Switches'.  
  
The two boys were in the Room of Requirement, trying to solve their predicament.  
  
"Oh, right." replied his nemesis, scrolling down an ancient textbook.  
  
"Sorry about that remark about your father." Harry said, looking Draco in the eye.  
  
"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. I was just seeing if that would make us switch back." sighed Harry.  
  
"Well, your life is easy." Draco defended.  
  
"No way! Harder than yours!" retorted the green-eyed adolescent.  
  
"Fine, then. Let's see if you can survive a day in the life of me!" challenged the bleach-haired Slytherin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously, setting a book down.  
  
"What I mean is," Draco continued, "Let's try to not let anybody know about the switch. I'd like to let you see how difficult it really is to be perfect."  
  
"How would you know?" scoffed Harry.  
  
666  
  
Go ahead, Serena. TOP THAT! 


	3. Roughing It

**Roughing It**

written by Serpentina

" Okay, Potter, Here's how to get to the dormitory, things not to tell Crabbe and Goyle, don't make eye contact with Pansy Parkinson, and the password is 'Pureblood'." explained Draco, handing Harry a stack of parchment.

" Our password is ' Gryffindor', don't tell Ron and Hermione these," Harry said, pointing to some writing on the parchment he was holding, then added, " Don't make eye contact with Parvati Patil, she thinks I like her."

Draco and Harry went in different directions to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Common Rooms, trying to walk and talk like the other, awaiting what might happen if their secret is unkept, or if one screws up the others life. there is only one thing they know: Don't get caught.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Draco walked down the hallways, confused. ' Where do I go now?' he asked himself. He looked down at the map Harry had given him. ' Ugh! Why is this so confusing!'

" Hello, Harry." greeted a female voice from behind him. Draco turned around, only to see Hermione, Ron following closely. " Where have you been? We've searched everywhere and you haven't been anywhere."

" Um… I've been doing homework in the Room of Requirements. Didn't get anything done. Well, except the bit from Snape. That was easy." It pained Draco to say the next few words. " It… er… was nothing compared to… you." Draco let out a big sigh. ' I hope that didn't sound too suspicious.' he hoped.

" Thank you, Harry. You're so sweet." complimented Hermione as she touched a spot on Draco's shoulder. Draco shuddered as she did so.

' This is gonna be harder than I thought' worried Draco. ' I just know I'm gonna lose my cool and call Hermione a Mudblood. Harry would never do that."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Meanwhile, Harry was having some difficulty with finding the right paper to read. ' Oh, there it is' he picked the map up out of the pile. ' Let's see. if I make a left up ahead, then a right, I should get to a dead end with a portrait of a man. Guessing it must be Slytherin.'

While he was in his trance of thought, someone sneaked up on Harry. " Hey, Draco, darling. You haven't returned my message." This was definitely a girl. Harry spun on his heel to find Pansy's puppy dog eyes.

" Oh no!" shouted Harry, out loud.

" What's wrong, Draco? Having a bad day?" she questioned, dreamily.

" This is not good at all! You're about to spoil your own surprise." whined Harry, trying to sound a little Draco-ish.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you to be all alone for a few hours." she said, turning away, a little taken aback.

" Wait! Uh…Pansy, can you make heads or tails with this map?" asked Harry, confused once more.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

When they both found their way into the opposite Houses, They whispered to themselves, " OH, NO!"

****

Beat that, Professor Tonks-Snape.


	4. Help!

Hey.  
  
The chapter written by Drusilla, who cannot name chapters  
  
And the one in which similarities between Draco and Harry begin to grow.  
  
666  
  
Draco stared at the painting before him, and the sign, "Sir Codagon, our new portrait replacement.".  
  
'So this is what the world comes to.' he thought, ' Well, time to go in.'  
  
"Gryffindor." said Draco, trying to mimick Harry's tone of voice, and coming out to sound like a over-enthusiastic grilling machine that was seduced by a truck driver.  
  
"Sorry." said the painting, still trying to get his sword out of the grass, "I changed it a week ago. You got to know that one! You made it up, Harry!"  
  
"What a bloody git!" muttered Draco aloud.  
  
"Nope, that was a couple months ago, though. Your bookish friend, Hermione Granger got angry at Ronald Weasley. Very angry.  
  
Wouldn't let anybody let him get in, you see. Funny story, really, I'll tell you..." laughed the portrait.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG night." Draco whined.  
  
666  
  
Harry stared at the portrait. 'That thing is UGLY.' he thought to himself.  
  
It surprised him by asking, more like coughing, "Password?" then it wheezed. Harry didn't know that manticores could wheeze, let alone talk.  
  
"Uh... "Harry tried to remember the password that Draco told him,  
  
"Slytherin." she said, attempting to mimick Draco's tone of voice, and coming out to sound like a broken furby run over by an ice-cream truck far too many times.  
  
"No." it rasped.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG night." Harry whined.  
  
666  
  
"Pati- I mean, Parvati, what's the password?" asked Draco urgently.  
  
"You mean that you, you forgot the passord?" replied Parvati sweetly.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, "Ye-Yes..."  
  
"You silly-willy! It's 'Malfoy and Umbridge Eat Dung.' " she said, flashing him a smile.  
  
"Really?" he asked, opening the portrait.  
  
Parvati giggled, then, as if she were making a decision, closed her eyes and kissed Harry (Who was Draco, who was Harry...)  
  
666  
  
"Hey, Par-Pansy! What's the password?" asked Harry, trying to compare which was more hideous, the manticore, or the girl, if that's what she was.  
  
"You forgot it? In all your brilliance? But I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" she pouted, and for the pure sake of not wanting her to, Harry apologized.  
  
Pansy fainted.  
  
After reviving her, Harry asked again what the password was.  
  
"It's Mudlbood, Weasel and Scarhead. Didn't you know?" she said, astounded.  
  
"Really?" he asked, opening the portrait.  
  
Pansy smirked, sighed heavily in an attempt to look... Harry didn't know what she was trying to look like, but it wasn't pretty, what was worse is that she was leaning closer and closer...  
  
Both Harry and Draco screamed, or, tried to scream, but when two determined girls are, well, determined, well... It was kind of difficult to scream.  
  
666  
  
Read and review!  
  
Wine and vanilla, Weird Sister, Proffesor Drusilla W.L.Tonks-Snape.  
  
Go right ahead, Serena. 


	5. Why Now?

This is Serpentina, at your services once more. I will be writing the fifth chapter of this story and if you would like to review. I will try to get the seventh chapter in as soon as I write this chapter and Dru writes the next. Enjoy. Thank you. Have a nice read.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

** Why Now!**

Harry lay in Draco's bed, exhausted after a long dull, stupid, idiotic conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. He was thinking about how he and Draco could change back. ' Dumbledore said that when Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin put aside their differences and got along, the curse was lifted. How can I be kind to Draco? That would screw up my reputation and Draco's at the same time! Oh, well I'll think more tomorrow, I'm so tired.'

Then, Harry closed his pale blue eyes and drifted into dreams of Quidditch. He was back in his normal body, playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. They were ahead by 200 points, having scored many times… but where was the Snitch. There it is! He zoomed after it. He caught it just as he was about to hit a clear puddle of water. He fell into it. He held up the Snitch, triumphantly, then looked into the puddle at his reflection, only it wasn't him looking back up at him. It was Draco!

Harry screamed as he sat up in Draco's four-poster. Crabbe and Goyle woke up from the sound of him screaming. " What's wrong, Draco? Have a bad dream?"

Harry brushed the sweat off of his forehead. " Yes, frightening. I've just remembered that tomorrow is our Quidditch game against Gryffindor. The nightmare was that that Potter grabbed the Snitch, when they were already in the lead by 200 points. It was scary!" explained Harry, still trying to get the knack of sounding like Draco.

" Okay, whatever" said Goyle, as he rolled back over and fell asleep, Crabbe did the same.

' I guess I have no choice, but to compete with my own team' Harry thought, guiltily. Then, he drifted off to sleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Across the castle, Draco had the same dream, only with himself instead of Harry and was telling it to Ron.

" Bloody Hell! And Slytherin won against you, the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever had?" asked Ron, curiously

" Yep," replied Draco, with a large yawn. " I'm gonna go to bed," Draco turned on his side and drifted into sweet dreams of having a loving nurturing father and a caring Mother.

RIDE LIKE THE WIND, PROFESSOR DRU W. L. T. S.


	6. A Quidditch Game Like No Other!

Erm...  
  
I was sick, I'm very sorry! But here it is at last. My stories will be updated too, I promise... Here it is. My first Quidditch game. More of a comedy on Parvati, really... Bit short, sorry. By the way, this is by Drusilla W.L.Tonks-Snape, if you're wondering.  
  
666  
  
"Hello, fellow students, I, Parvati Patil, will be substituting because Lee Jordan is in the Hospital Wing (Another fight with Alicia).  
  
And, ladies and gentlemen! Here comes the stunning Gryffindor team, dressed in their traditional red and gold uniforms! Harry looks so-  
  
Uhm, anyway, they shake hands, blah, blah, blah, and oh, yeah, the Slime Slytherins, (Whatever, McGonagall,) come too, but they don't really matter.  
  
Where was I? Oh, right! Hooch releases the Quintr er, what's it called again? Oh, well, the red thing- What, Professor? The Quaffle, right, she releases that, and the Blekaters, er, the Blunkies, into the air, and the Snitch, finally! Good luck, everyone! And especially Harry...  
  
So they go up, into the air, on, ooh, that's a nice broom. The... Hold on, I can just read it with my binoculars...  
  
Oh, he moved! Pfft. Moving. Such a bad strategy. He could've just taken that Q- erm, the Qua ... The red thingy from behind him, if he created a diversion, (Oh, yay! I used the word 'diversion' correctly!), he could've just moved a couple centimeters... Well, anyway, the game is going pretty boringly, wait a minute! Isn't that a foul? Professor, isn't that a foul?  
  
Ah, I see. He's supposed to hit him with the Blunkie. Well, why didn't you do that three minutes (And forty-eight seconds, forty-nine...) ago when he had the stinking Quaffle? IDIOT! Doesn't even deserve to be on the bloody team!  
  
What? Professor? No, I promise! I'll be good, I swear! No, oh, fine, I'll be nice... No, really! I'll be nice, no, I won't 'have as many insults as the amount of my make-up' really? Hey! That was rude, Professor McGonagall!  
  
Back to the game, though, Harry, I'm sorry, you're cute and all, but the Snitch is right there! Great, now Draco's getting it! Letting Slytherin win... What's up with you, Harry? Oh, well, Draco pulled back for some reason, and uh, the Snitch is right in between the two hunks- Ah, players, and both refuse to get it! Outrageous!  
  
Oh, my chanel sweater! As soon as the guys come to get the Snitch, it flies up in mid-air and they ram into each other! Wow, are you alright, Harry? That looked like a pretty hard fall! You're so brave for going into such a dangerous sport. oh, Harry...  
  
Hey! Couldn't you block that? Aurgh! Horrible Keeper! Wasn't a great shot either, Warringson! Hey! You are sooo busy trying to fix your stupid bruised EGO that you missed that as well! You bloody IDIOT! I cannot bloody believe it, you bastard! First you bloody break up with Lav, then you bloody try out for bloody---- "  
  
"I'm back! After an annoying lecture about self-control, and how I seem to lack it, I'm back! So, I see I didn't miss anything good! Watch out for that Blunkie! And after FOUR straight hours, ooh! The Snitch! Wow... They're racing, they're racing, get it, Hrry! Wow, come on, come one! And... What the bloody plaid! It's a bloody tie! What the you bloody ----"  
  
666  
  
I was going to make Harry win so that Slytherin got the Cup for once, but I didn't want to put Draco through that. Take it away, Serena! 


	7. Leave Me Alone

**Leave Me Alone!**

Written by Serpentina

Harry and Draco strode to the Quidditch locker rooms and changed out of their heavy uniforms. Harry was happy that Draco had not gotten the Snitch before he; Draco was in high spirits because they got the Golden Snitch at the exact same time. It was probably the first time this has happened, though. But, also, both seemed to have enjoyed themselves listening to Parvati's horrible narrating skills.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" A Bunkie instead of a Bludger: she should have study up her Quidditch terms a bit more drastically, if you ask me." laughed Ron. " I think Parvati likes you, bloke. She wouldn't stop talking about you over the speaker." Ron nudged Draco slightly, but 'the-so-called' Harry could only stifle a small he-he. Draco turned to put his Quidditch robes into his locker, thinking, 'I'm gonna screw up, I'm gonna screw up.'

Harry punched his robes into the locker Draco had explained to him, " I was so close! We could have won this time!" shouted Harry, trying to sound like Draco. He punched the closed locker again. " Why didn't I get it when I had the chance!"

At that moment, Marcus Flint was gliding towards Harry. " Do you want to know why we never win?" asked Flint. " Because you are the worst seeker our team has ever had! You're off the team. I don't care what your stupid father says."

" I don't care what he says either!" Harry's temper rose out of no where. "I don't care what anyone says! My father is in Azkaban. Do you wan to know why? Because he's a bloody moron! The prat went crawling to Voldemort hoping to get revenge on the pure-hearted Mudbloods who never did anything to deserve his revenge. Just like I don't deserve to pick on Granger. None of you need to either!" Harry grabbed his bag and pounded out of the locker room. Suddenly, he stopped. Wide-eyed, he thought," Oh, my Lord. Help me! Why did I have to do that then. How am I going to break that to Draco?"

--------------------------------( next day in the Great Hall)------------------------------------

" Draco… I mean… Harry!" came the nervous shout. Draco spun around to see the life form that recently looked like him.

" What?" asked Draco, rapidly.

" You've been kicked off the Quidditch team because you didn't catch the Snitch before me." explained Harry, precautiously.

Before Draco could answer, Harry heard flint's voice.

"Associating with Mudblood-lovers now, Malfoy?"

This was the last straw, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

" Why don't you shove off, Flint! First you kick me off the team, then you wont even let me talk about you behind your back. What next?" Harry said, pleased with himself.

Flint turned towards Draco, " What were you guys saying about me?" he asked, bluntly.

" Oh, just that you were an unsophisticated scum bucket that is so stupid he can't even tie his on shoelaces." shouted Draco, so everyone in the room could hear his voice.

" You said that, huh? You willing to pick a duel." asked Flint, turning back to Harry.

" Sure, but we Muggle fight, no wands, just fists and feet." offered Harry, realizing that in Draco's body he wasn't so scrawny and short.

" Okay, then." Flint handed Draco his wand and put up his fists.

They began to fight. Harry had the first punch whacking Flint to the ground and knocking out several teeth. Flint once more, throwing punches at Harry, but Harry dodged everyone of them. 'Must have been all the Quidditch practices,' thought Harry, happily.

Flint grew tired easily, but Harry kept hitting flint. He threw one last throw at Flint, that made him fall so hard he couldn't rise again. Draco walked up and kicked him, then threw him his wand.

" Now be a good boy, and leave me and Dr… Harry alone." shouted Harry.

Flint rose after a few long minutes, and turned to his friends, " There's something suspicious about those two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco realized he was being to nice to Harry, he said, " That was noble fighting back there, now leave me alone for a while!" Draco ran to the corridor and shouted at Sir Codagon, " Quidditch rules!" and ran into the Gryffindor Tower, straight to the boys dormitory.

Take it away, Professor!


	8. ReThinking Hermione

Hey.  
  
Good chapter, Serena. Sorry that this one is so short. I was going to use another idea, but I'll use that next time. Read on!  
  
666  
  
"So, Mud, uh, must be a riot at the Slytherin House, right, Hermione? Uh, they must be celebrating, because they almost won..." Draco started, straining to offend his House.  
  
"Well, it's really more of a crowd at our Common room because we didn't win!" smiled Hermione.  
  
"Well, why are you so happy about it?" Draco puzzled, looking at his, well, acquaintence.  
  
Hermione grinned as if she had found the cure for tuberculosis, "It relieves So much House tension! Don't you notice that Gryffindors usually gloat for a long time after games? And almost all the Slytherins are miserable.  
  
Well, sure, I'm not glad that we tied, but I guess that after a couple tantrums about a re-match (which won't happen, I looked it up in Hogwarts, a History), then well, maybe things will be a little more peaceful between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Maybe Hogwarts Houses will humble a little." she lectured, adding, "About Quidditch, at least."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "But, but aren't you the least bit offended at all the times that Slytherins call you Mud- uh, bad names? And spread awful rumours about you? especially when I, I mean, when Draco makes fun of you?"  
  
"Oh, sure, I don't like it, but it's a whole peer pressure thing, isn't it? And he i/is i/ smart. I guess Malfoy was pressured inot hating Muggle-borns. Not that that's an excuse for the way he behaves sometimes." Hermione sighed, her eyes glazing over with thoughts.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione Granger. The Mudblood. 'Hm, maybe I should re- consider hating her for eternity. Still think she should try using a brush every once in a while...'  
  
666  
  
No, I am not planning to have a Draco-Hermione relationship. One, Serena wouldn't let me, two, all I want is a friendship, three, he will still hate Ron with a passion. review, please! 


	9. Oops, This Wasn't Supposed To Happen!

Oops, This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Written by Serpentina

A few months have gone by since the once-in-a-lifetime Quidditch match. Harry and Draco have nearly figured out how to live like each, but there are still a few bumps in the road. Harry and Draco were in the Room of Requirements, almost every day, searching for new ways of switching back. But as they tried new things, all were unsuccessful Of course, switching back was only one of there many problems. Snape was constantly watching over Draco, who was in Harry's body, because his scores had gone up drastically, yet Harry/Draco's grades were going down, severely. To top that Pansy and Parvati enjoy everything Harry or Draco said no matter what it was.

" Parvati, why do you keep following me?" asked Draco, after a few days of non-stop Parvati trailing after him everywhere except the bathroom.

" Because."

" Because, why?" asked Draco.

" Because… I… love you." replied Parvati. Then, Parvati leaned towards Draco, and before Draco knew it the two were kissing. Draco pulled away quickly and ran to the Room of Requirements. In the special place where he normally met Harry, Draco found refuge, wondering what Harry would say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was having the same difficulty with Pansy.

" You're so bad, Draco," whispered Pansy into Harry's ear.

Harry turned on his heel to tell Pansy off, but she was too quick for him. Soon, they were embraced in a full-blown kiss. Harry broke free and raced to the Room of Requirements wondering what Draco would say if he knew.

As Harry opened the door of the Room of Requirements, Draco stood up. His voice was shaky,

"Oh… It's only you P-Potter."

" I'm really sorry!" they both admitted together. " Parvati kissed me!" said Draco, while Harry mustered a, " Pansy kissed me!"

" She did!" asked the two together, in unison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco and Harry screamed.

* * *

Take it away, Dru. I left you a cliffy!

Loves and Hugges,

Serpentina


	10. We almost changed back'

Hey.  
  
You're going to love this, Serena. And all you other people, because it's a nice chapter. Bit funny, really.  
  
Disclaimer- IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!  
  
666  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry and Draco both screamed in fright.  
  
Harry gulped, his eyes widening, "Pro-Professor Snape. What-What are you doing here?"  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, I have absolutely no idea what just happened to both of you, but it is clear that Potter provoked you, Malfoy, first. So it is therefore clear that you, Potter, will be serving detention with me." Severus sneered, adding before he sauntered out of the Room of Requirement, "8:00 tomorrow night."  
  
As he walked out, Harry and Draco both stared at each other in bewilderment, "Pansy kissed you?" , "Parvati kissed you?" , and added in unison, "Again?"  
  
"Jeez, girls just never give up, do they?" sighed Draco, sitting down.  
  
"Yeah, I'll, for one, never understand them. What is it with the make- up, honestly?" Harry joked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah, and they usually worry too much. Most of them, I mean." Draco said.  
  
"Ron once suggested to Hermione that she write a book about girls and their feeelings. It was said as a joke, but as for his next birthday, she gave a manual to him abot feelings in general!" snickered Harry.  
  
The two teenagers joked and exchanged opinions for the next half- hour, about girls, Quidditch, homework, girls, and Quidditch.  
  
Just when the Draco had made a remark about how weird it was to see himself smile, a bolt of lightning erupted, and the two boys exclaimed aloud "Does this mean we go back?!"  
  
However, Harry also added, "Does this mean we actually understand each other?! Or like each other in the least bit?"  
  
Draco, needless to say, fainted.  
  
As he woke up, Harry whined, "Did you have to faint? We almost went back to our original bodies!"  
  
Now the two boys were arguing. Yet again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore merely sighed, said something about immature children, and walked away from the Room of Requirement.  
  
666  
  
Have fun with detention, Serena. I was going to do it myself, but decided you'd be much better.  
  
Wine and vanilla, Professor Drusilla W.L. Silvers 


	11. Detention with Snape

****

Detention with Snape

Written by Serpentina

Dumbledore arose from his red, plushy armchair and positioned his wand so that it was on the temple of his forehead just so. Then, he blocked all thoughts other than the single memory he sought after. Next, with a quick tug, he pulled the wand away from his head, dragging a thin line of silvery reflection with it. Dumbledore, then, placed the thought into the basin that was awaiting its duty.

" I want to remember how Harry and Draco almost altered to their usual corpses." Then, he spoke to the basin that held the now silvery, swirling puddle of thought, " Keep track of their labors."

--------------------

Draco was still in Harry's body, thinking during Transfiguration class. ' Now I know how Harry feels when I'm constantly getting him detention. don't even know what I did. Then again, I bet Harry never does anything either. It was probably because me and Harry were in the same room screaming at the top of our lungs. It probably looked like we were secretly dueling.'

But before Draco could think further another voice rang into his head. It was a sharp female voice. " Mr. Potter, Could you kindly day dream somewhere other than my class?" It took Draco awhile to discover that Professor McGonagall was speaking to him even though he'd been called 'Mr. Potter' a lot lately. " Mr. Potter, Are you paying any attention to something outside of your brain?" McGonagall asked, harshly.

" Uh… yes?" replied Draco, doubtfully.

Professor McGonagall touched the taut twirl in the back of her head, then rolled her eyes, " Then, what were we, as in the rest of the class talking about during class?"

Draco gazed around at his classmates, then mustered up his courage. He looked back at McGonagall reassuringly. " Dean and Seamus were whispering about Quidditch; Parvati and Lavender were chattering about me, and **you** were talking about the N.E.W.T.s that we all have to take this year." The stern professor now looked stunned.

" If I catch you daydreaming in my class again it will be points from Gryffindor, as for Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, five points from each of you." Professor McGonagall added. "For speaking without authorization."

--------------------------------------

Later, in Snape's dungeon, Draco was serving his detention: making an enormously complicated concoction, with a name as hard to pronounce as the mixture was to produce. Of course, Draco had it done in no time, as he was better than any Slytherin at Potions. In fact, Draco made this particular potion so well, Professor Snape had to give him another brew to make, this one, if possible, a little more difficult then the first. With Snape suspiciously watching the entire time, Draco produced The Ultimate Love Potion flawlessly. Snape grew more suspicious, but let Draco off easily, giving him a sample of both his liquid remedies to use for himself.

------------------------------------

The next morning, Draco found Harry and told him of the detention from the preceding night.

" I think I made the Potions too… happily and perfectly. Snape was getting suspicious, but he let me off without questioning. I saved you some of the samples, because you'll need them more then me. This one is the Ultimate Love Potion, it will make your crush be attracted to you forever, I'm keeping a bit hope you don't mind. But the other one is for your brain, it makes you smarter."

---------------------------------------

That night, Harry was thinking about the new student, Sabrina. She was so pretty with her Latino appearance: tan skin, dark long hair, and the most beautiful smile anyone could ever imagine.

' As soon as this curse wears off, I think I'll take some of the potion, Draco gave me. But for now I'll take the brain one, for Draco's sake.' So, Harry took a swig of the still steaming potion and drifted off into dreams of his crushes flawless face.

**Your turn, Dru. P.S. All of my chapters are gonna be italicized from this chapter on. Also, I want to do the last chapter 'cause I've got a really good idea.**

Loves and Hugges,

Serpentina


	12. Not In the Way You Wanted!

Yay!  
  
I named this chapter. Yay, yay, I actually named a chapter! WooHoo!  
  
Druclaimer- (Yes, a Druclaimer, not a Disclaimer.) Dru claims Severus! Yay.  
  
666  
  
"So you mean that I, as you, have to pretend to like Sabrina? Is that what you're saying?" laughed Draco, hardly believing Harry, and having to lean on a statue of Barnabas the Barmy to not fall over lauhging.  
  
Harry squinted his grey-blue eyes, growled, and shouted, "YES ALREADY! And I want her to like you." (Which Draco found weird, he had never seen himself shout or squint... It was odd)  
  
Draco smirked, (Which Harry found weird, he had never seen himself smirk... It was odd) and said, "Uhm... Sure, No-ScarHead."  
  
"No-ScarHead?"  
  
"Well, I'm the ScarHead now, aren't I?"  
  
"Draco, you're bayond help."  
  
666  
  
Well, the plan was going extremely well, except for one little factor- Sabrina didn't like Harry... Well, she did like Harry, just not in the form Harry expected.  
  
To the rest of the world, Sabrina Smith liked Draco Malfoy.  
  
666  
  
Thanks for reading, and sorry for the short chapter! Please review. 


	13. Perfect

**Perfect**

Written by Serpentina

Harry sat in the Slytherin Common Room after a very strange encounter with Sabrina Black, thinking. The conversation played in his head, endlessly. " Hi, Draco. You look different but it looks great on you." " Oh, Hi, Sabrina. What are you doing today?" " Me. I'm constantly thinking of you." " Why would you think about me?" " Because, I love you." " Really? Well, I'll see you later." Then, Harry remembered racing down the corridors to get where he was now. ' She likes me while I'm in Draco's body. Great. I have to think of something to do to make her stop liking me.' Then, Harry got an idea (light bulb). ' This might just work.'

Harry strode out of the corridor, hoping to pass Sabrina. He turned a corner, without watching where he was going and ran right into somebody. Papers and books flew into the air while long dark hair flew everywhere. Harry gasped. It was Sabrina. Then, his mind wandered back to his idea. " Watch where you're going… Sabrina!" he said, cruelly.

" Sorry!" shouted Sabrina, as she bent down to get her fallen books. Harry couldn't help but stare as she turned and walked gracefully away. (Actually, I think he was staring at her butt.) Sabrina turned to her Ravenclaw friend, Rachel. " I guess he is just a ruthless Slytherin." she added, sadly.

Harry had found Draco and told him that he had to pretend to like Sabrina until they switched back into their own bodies. Draco, however, had better things to do than go chasing aimlessly after a girl he didn't even like. " Didn't we already have this conversation?" asked Draco, staring at the wall of the Room of Requirements, which came in handy lately. " Sure, I'll pretend to like her. Who couldn't like her. She's somewhat pretty."

" Thanks for looking on the bright side, Draco." Replied Harry. " Oh, one more thing. I kissed pansy on purpose to make sure Sabrina didn't like me while I was in your body."

" YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

$

Take it away, Madam Dru. I love Daniel!


	14. Detention with Snape again

Hey...

..: Dodges tomatoes and other random objects thrown from the crowd- Eugh, Annie, those shoes are disgusting.: ..

Sorry about the hiatus

..: Sneaks nervous glance at crowd:..

So you forgive me then?

..: Dodges an old Nick Carter poster with darts in it:..

Hey!

..: Dodges the rest of the darts:..

Watch it, Suicide- Greeting!

Alright, so I'll admit- I was just plain lazy. But I did get my new story out ( As well as uhm, fixing, ..:cough:.. killing off ..:cough:.. some significant others), so check out Ignorance of the Inevitable Infatuation, it's bound for a lot of fun!

ANYHOOS!

Disclaimer- Do I look like a British person? Nope, I'm Russian. Do I look like I could make a lot of money selling books? Please say yes...

Enjoy...

Oh, and I had to have a bit of cursing, Serena, sorry, but it's an angry Draco, guess the moral is to not mess with a blonde when they're trying to sleep?(..: mutters- Like in Ms. McGuire's class:..) I tried to keep it mild, though.

666

"I'VE GOT IT!" yelled Harry.

"What the bleedin' hell is it, Un-Scarred?" drawled a half-sleeping Draco.

"Shut up, alright? You're just being plain stupid!"

"Yeah, well, Un-Scarred, maybe it's because I'm stuck in YOUR bleedin' body! Maybe, just maybe this effin' brain inside this UTTERLY STUPID skull!"

"Oh, just shut up with the stupid cursing! It's getting on my nerves!"

"No, it's getting on my nerves!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are MY nerves, to be techinical, Un-Scarred."

"Don't call me that!"

"Un-Scarred!"

BAM!

"You always were a violent one, weren't you, Potter? Bloody famous people."

BOOM!

"That hurt, Malfoy!"

"Well, I told you to shut up!"

POW!

Soon, the adolescents were engaged in a rather bloody (Litterally) fight.

After about twenty minutes of meaningless fighting and endless banter, there came a cough.

"I suggest that you stop now, Harry, Malfoy!" shouted Hermione, standing in the doorway of the Room of Requirement, which was now circulated a bit like a wrestling ring.

She walked over to where they were standing, and took a wet tablecloth on the table and started to dab Harry's forehead with it.

"How'd you know who we were... Er, uh,"

"Trust me, Malfoy, Harry just doesn't act like that. Being a friend of his, I would know."

"Bloody Mudblood-"

"You do know what a friend is, right, Malfoy?"

"Oh, shut up!"

SLAP!

Now the three adolescents were engaged in a compeletely meaningless banter... Until, of course, Ron showed up, by which point it got much, much worse.

And the four were awarded a detention ("YOU RUINED MY RECORD! I nearly had an almost perfect record!") to serve the next day.

...

Together.

666

Dum, dum, dum, dum...

Take it away, Serena.

Wine and vanilla,

Drusilla S. Silvers


	15. TheSwitchThe Ending

That was a good one, Prof, but I think you should maybe… write down who's talking! It might help.

In the Room of Requirements after detention with…Snape.

" Okay, I must be missing something." Ron said.

" Are you that thick? Harry and Draco switched bodies. Now, we have to figure out a way to bring them out of this curse. Someone had to have put it on them." said Hermione. " Is there anyone you might have upset before the 'switch'?"

" I don't think so. Someone would have been mad at both of us. Or maybe it wasn't that at all. The day we switched we were dueling, remember. It might not have been our spell, but maybe it was because we were fighting, arguing. Maybe Dumbledore's right, maybe we should try to get along. Let's try." said Harry.

" I would rather kiss Mudblood, again." retorted Draco.

Hermione kicked Draco hard in the shins. " That was a secret. " she whispered, blushing.

" Sorry, darling."

Ron, very shocked, said, " Well, your gonna have to work it out for at least a day. Starting tomorrow."

"Okay," they said in unison.

On the day after, they walked through the halls together telling each other interesting stories about their childhood.

In mid conversation, Draco said, " You know, Potter, I think we have actually managed to be kind to one another."

" Yeah, well, I just hope it works. Good night."

The two mischief-makers returned to their dormitories to find that something special would await them in the morning.

" Potter, I'm me!"

" As for me, too, Malfoy!"

Sorry, Dru. That was a really sucky ending. Oh yeah, Do you like my hair? Luvs and Hugs, Serpentina. Take it away with our next story as soon as we plan it. By Y'all.


End file.
